The overall goal of this project is to apply bioinformatic and genetic approaches to study the control of life span using Saccharomyces cerevisiae as a model system. Specifically, this study will use transcriptional profiling of multiple long-lived and short-lived mutants to identify genes required for mitotic and post-mitotic aging. The genes identified will be grouped into genetic pathways based on phenotypes associated with altered life span as well as their requirement for normal life span. Regulatory components of the life span controlling pathways will be identified using bioinformatics tools to determine statistically significant over-represented groups of functionally related genes and sequence elements that may regulate their transcription. The results from these studies will provide a valuable model system for understanding the mechanism of life span control in all model organisms. [unreadable] [unreadable]